


The Great Equalizer

by Apothecary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, I'm not going to lie here guys there's a rap in this, Implied Violence, M/M, this is so far back in the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apothecary/pseuds/Apothecary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will you be proud of the color of your blood when it's dripping off my hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Equalizer

“Isn’t it kinda funny?” he hicked out a little laugh. The sound was supposed to be encouraging. You were supposed to be tipped off that he wanted you to laugh, so he could really laugh. It was rude to laugh at your own jokes, though, so he just hick up’d until you laughed enough to laugh along. He was funny like that. It was when he laughed all on his own, though, that he wasn’t very funny at all; when he didn’t need you to really laugh.

“I don’t see what’s funny about it at all,” Karkat growled back, shoving the larger hand away from the cut on his cheek. “Don’t fucking touch it! Jesus you’ll get it infected,” it wasn’t hard to notice that his eyes weren’t watching the hands he was pushing away, or that he wiped the backs of his own hands on his pant leg after coming in contact with them. “Why won’t you wash that shit off?”

“I like it,” he said after a moment, watching the thick liquid congeal between his fingers. His head was cocked to one side, sending a torrent of raven colored curls across his forehead. “It reminds me of them.” Karkat’s chin slid down to his chest. His hands opened and closed in his lap. His eyes narrowed in something very close to fear.

“If you wanted to be reminded of them why did yo-“

“Kill them?” He drew one long leg up and leaned an elbow on it. “That was to remind them,” he said, leaning his chin against four fingers that gleamed a horrible dark olive color. “That this,” he pointed at the line of red on Karkat's cheek.. “Is some fragile shit. They put so much mother fucking value on, on what?” He sunk a fang into his lower lip, producing a bead of purple. His tongue flashed out to lick it away. He shrugged, eyes dancing in the low light. “You gotta hurt yourself to see it, but if someone else hurts you? And they see it?” he sat back, satisfied smile in place. “That’s a whole different kind of pain.”

“What the fuck do you know about-“

“We’re all lower than somebody.”

“But-“

“Kar,” he said, unfolding the leg he had been leaning on and securing his stained hands around an ankle. He tossed a stray lock of hair from his eye. “We’ve only got two things in common, all of us. We’re all lower than somebody else,” he leaned as close as he could before his companion started to lean away. “And we all bleed.” His lips were pressed together and his brow was raised in an unimpressed way, but Gamzee’s smile was fueled by the flash of fear that passed over those amber eyes.

“That’s real deep. You gonna write a song about it?” 

"Maybe I already have."

_You need light to see colors_  
But don’t need light to be  
Sound to give orders  
But no eyes to see.  
Hurt and pain fuels your ego  
Tistical mother fucking god complex  
But what I’m finding complex?  
Is how you badly you need this  
You wanna watch the sea run  
With colors so ugly you watch them  
Like bad pornography  
You’re addicted.  
You don’t want to watch but you need it to live  
You’re addicted.  
I wonder if we’ll start getting checks  
For the entertainment we provide you  
The self value we add to you  
I’m the mother fucking serial murderer  
And I’m telling you that you’re sick  
I’m choking on somebody else’s blood  
You’re choking watching me  
You love this  
Roll your eyes at me  
Shut off the light  
Run inside  
Yeah you don’t want to be out here at night  
Cuz the moon?  
She ain’t like you  
She stays up all night watching me and she never blinks  
She’s a bigger fan a me than you  
But when I spatter blood  
Across my face when she’s watching? 

“Have you ever seen blood in the light of a full moon, Kar?” His teeth glittered in the Gibbous light trickling through the window above them. “It looks quite black.” 

"Was that a fucking Silence of the Lambs quote?" Gamzee laughed in his throat and slipped a hand behind his friend's head. 

"Shut up."

There was something equalizing about the copper taste in his mouth, despite all the colors in that kiss.


End file.
